Away from the Sun
by plumtuckered
Summary: Archer and the crew deal with trouble in their own backyard. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Away from the Sun

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

RATING: R

GENRE: Drama/Mystery

PAIRING: T/T'P

SUMMARY: The crew of Enterprise deal with trouble on Earth.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Trip and T'Pol are an established couple in this, but the rest of the crew all play significant roles as well. I got the idea for this when word came out about two upcoming fourth season episodes.

As always, reviews are most welcomed and appreciated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER ONE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jonathan Archer couldn't help but snort with amusement. "No, Trip," he chuckled. "You must have misunderstood him. Admiral Gardner would never say something like that." He glanced at the younger man who walked at his side.

"I don't know, Cap'n," replied Enterprise's Chief Engineer with a mischievous grin. "Sure sounded like it to me."

Jon shook his head at his friend. "Do you really think a newly promoted admiral would make a comment about Minister T'Pau's legs?"

Trip shrugged. "Well, sir, he did have a couple drinks under his belt."

"Trip," reprimanded Jon lightly. He looked up at the empty city street ahead of them. "Are you sure T'Pol won't mind me joining you two for dinner? Maybe she has something special planned."

"She won't mind, Cap'n."

"Where are we supposed to meet her?"

Trip looked around perplexed. "Here," he replied.

"Maybe the steward took down the wrong address. These look like a bunch of warehouses."

"Let me check with her." Trip pulled out a little hand-held device from his jacket pocket, flipped it open then hit a few of the tiny buttons on the keypad. "Hey," he said softly as he turned away from Jon.

The captain cleared his throat and moved his gaze to the ground. He'd grown accustomed to his engineer's change in demeanor when the younger man was dealing with his bond-mate. Gone were the days when Trip would bristle in T'Pol's presence and gone were the days when the Vulcan would react the same to the engineer. The two had formed a strong union, one of which Jon found himself oddly envious. He'd only had that sort of connection with another once in his life, but Margaret Mullen was long in his past. He wondered briefly where she was and if she'd found happiness.

"Well," said Trip tightly as he shoved the little cellular device back in his pocket. "T'Pol never sent me a message."

Jon frowned, his heavy brows furrowed in confusion. "Someone playing a joke?" he asked.

Trip shrugged. "Bad one if it is," he replied then he smiled. "She does think dinner together is a great idea, though."

The captain heard the strange clicking sound almost at the same time he felt Trip tackle him taking them both to the ground. He felt red hot pain shoot through his side, felt the breath forced from his body as his friend landed on top of him, then heard Trip's frantic voice close to his ear telling him to stay down.

As darkness crowded his vision, Jon could hear the commander hailing someone for immediate medical assistance. The captain wondered vaguely who needed a doctor then he felt his body being lifted and held against someone warm. Strong arms surrounded him and a distant voice spoke to him. Jon tried in vain to understand that familiar voice knowing the words were important, but they were simply jumbled and confused. He clung to the comforting sound, though, as the darkness crowded him further.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Did you see anyone at all, Commander?"

Trip sighed angrily. "For the last time, Agent Spanek, I don't know who the hell it was!" he barked. He paced back and forth across the waiting room floor of Starfleet Medical, his hands balled into fists at his side. He stopped and turned on the Starfleet agent who stood before him. "Why aren't you out there searching for this guy instead of wasting time asking me the same questions over and over again?"

"Commander," said Malcolm Reed, a hint of warning in his voice.

Trip turned on the lieutenant. "No, Malcolm!" he replied sharply. "Someone just made an attempt on the cap'n's life and this….this agent doesn't seem to give a damn!"

"We have a team out there now, Commander, combing the scene for any evidence of this assassin," explained Spanek patiently. "Rest assured Starfleet is doing all it can to find the person responsible for this."

Trip sighed. He already felt like days had passed since he'd held his injured friend watching the life slowly seep out of him. He looked down at the dried blood staining the front of his jacket and shirt then held his hands out in front of him to see the dark red smeared over his fingers. Nausea threatened as he saw just how much blood there was.

"Why don't you sit down, sir," said Malcolm gently. He took Trip's arm and led him away from Spanek to a couch then helped him to sit. He knelt in front of the engineer. "You okay, Trip?"

The engineer nodded, his eyes downcast. "I didn't see the bastard, Malcolm," he whispered. "I saw the street light catch on the weapon then all I could think about was getting the cap'n out of the way."

"I know."

"It all happened so fast," Trip continued dejectedly. He looked up toward the big double doors that led into the emergency room wondering what was going on inside. He knew Dr. Phlox was with Archer, but that gave the commander little comfort. He gazed back down at his hands; there was just so much blood.

"Commander?"

Trip looked up to see T'Pol standing at the entrance to the waiting room. He stood and met her eyes. Even without touching her, he could feel her concern for him, her mind searching his determinedly for assurance that he was okay. He felt her relief like a warm, comforting breeze and felt stronger for her soothing touch.

"How is Captain Archer?"

"Don't know yet," Trip replied. "Phlox is with him."

T'Pol nodded once then her eyes moved to Spanek who stood only a few meters from her.

"This is Agent Kyle Spanek, Commander," introduced Malcolm. "He's investigating the incident."

"Indeed," replied T'Pol. "Then why are you here?"

Spanek smiled. "Trying to get a statement from Commander Tucker, ma'am."

T'Pol looked at Trip. "Have you told the agent all that you witnessed?" she asked.

Trip nodded.

"Then I see no reason for your continued presence here, Agent Spanek. If you will excuse us."

Spanek visibly bristled. "I'll stay, if you don't mind, Commander," he replied tersely. "I'm under orders to stay with Captain Archer."

"Lieutenant Reed and his team are perfectly capable of protecting the captain."

"With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not leaving."

Trip felt T'Pol's irritation toward the dark-haired agent. "Maybe you should wait in the hall, Spanek," he recommended.

Spanek held T'Pol's eyes, but nodded in agreement. He turned and moved into the hall just outside the emergency room doors then leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

T'Pol moved to stand in front of Trip. Every instinct in his being screamed at him to take her into his arms, to hold her, to find comfort in her contact, but he refrained. She wasn't a tactile person, especially in public and he'd accepted that when he'd fallen in love with her all those months ago.

"I'm going to get some more security personnel down here," said Malcolm. "Once word gets out, there's going to be reporters to contend with. I'll be in the hall if you need me, Commander."

Trip nodded then smiled. "Thanks, Malcolm." He watched his friend leave the little waiting room then turned his eyes back to T'Pol. She was staring at his blood-soaked shirt. "He'll be okay, T'Pol," he said soothingly. "You know how tough the cap'n is."

"What happened?"

"We were just leaving Admiral Gardner's gathering when one of his stewards gave me a message from you."

"Asking you to meet me for dinner," concluded T'Pol.

Trip nodded. "Sounded like a good idea to me since I was starving. They never serve much of anything at those Starfleet functions…."

"Trip."

The commander sighed tiredly. "I invited the cap'n to join us and we decided to walk since it wasn't that far from Headquarters. I just thought the steward took the address down wrong, T'Pol." He sat down heavily on the couch. "I didn't know it was a set up."

T'Pol sat beside him. "You couldn't have known, Trip," she said gently.

Trip stared at his hands again. "I tried to push him out of the way, but I wasn't fast enough." He hung his head and shook it slowly. "I just wasn't fast enough."

"Look at me, Ashayam."

Trip lifted his head and met T'Pol's dark eyes. She raised her hand discreetly and rested it lightly over his. Trip's lower lip trembled slightly; he immediately felt her wash over him. Tears threatened at the love and understanding he felt radiating through his body; her love and understanding for him and him alone. In her eyes, he saw that she felt it, too.

Then T'Pol lowered her hand and the deep connection was broken, leaving Trip with only the ghost of her presence in his mind.

"Commanders?"

Trip turned his head to see Phlox standing a few meters away.

"The captain is out of danger," continued the Denobulan. "He lost quite a substantial amount of blood, but he arrived here just in time."

"May we see him?" asked T'Pol.

"He'll be unconscious for several hours, I suspect, but as soon as he awakens, I'll let you both know."

"Thanks, Doc."

Phlox smiled at Trip. "You should try to get some rest, Commander, and clean up a bit."

"I think I'll just stay here until the cap'n wakes up."

"I understand, but do take it easy, hmmm?"

"I will see that he does, Doctor."

Phlox nodded then turned to leave, but stopped when Malcolm appeared followed closely by Spanek and a team of Starfleet security personnel.

The agent stepped around the lieutenant. "Do you know what type of weapon was used?" he asked.

Phlox looked puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

Malcolm moved around Spanek, the irritation clear on his face. "Dr. Phlox….Agent Kyle Spanek."

"Ah, of course," said Phlox.

"The weapon, Doctor," pressed Spanek.

"It was a weapon that discharged a projectile."

"A projectile? You mean a bullet?"

Phlox nodded his head. "I'm uncertain, however, what type of….bullet it was since it passed through the captain's side. I can be certain when I say this was not done by a MACO weapon or a Starfleet weapon."

"Thank you for the information."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my patient."

"Let us know if there are any changes, Doc?"

Phlox smiled at Trip. "Of course, Commander."

Trip felt his shoulders relax as he watched Phlox disappear back into the emergency room. Archer was going to be fine.

"I want you two stationed outside these doors," directed Malcolm to the security crew. "Someone is to be with Captain Archer at all times. Is that clear?"

The two men nodded. "Aye, Lieutenant," they replied.

"You four, come with me."

Trip watched through tired eyes as the armory officer led the other four guards back into the hall. He suddenly felt exhausted and moved back to the couch. He sat down and leaned back into the cushions feeling utterly drained. He looked up when another man joined Spanek at the entrance to the waiting room. Trip thought the younger man looked on edge. Stands to reason, he thought. He was only investigating the attempted murder of Captain Jonathan Archer.

"Did you find anything, Ely?" asked Spanek.

"No."

"There was no evidence at the scene?"

The younger agent turned to T'Pol. "No, ma'am, the investigation at the scene turned up no clues."

"Perhaps I will take a science team to the site," said T'Pol. She clasped her hands at the small of her back. "We may have more success."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we're not on board Enterprise. This is Starfleet jurisdiction. Agent Rawlings and I will handle the investigation," interjected Spanek tightly.

Trip saw T'Pol's jaw clench, but to his surprise, she didn't press the issue. He watched as Spanek and Rawlings left the room then smiled at T'Pol when she turned to him. She walked over and sat at his side.

"Starfleet only has the best, T'Pol. Let them do their jobs, okay? They'll find out who did this."

T'Pol nodded, but her jaw remained taut. Trip reached out and rested his hand over hers where it lay on one thigh. She turned to him and met his eyes. There was so much Trip could feel from her when they physically touched that it never failed to startle him. Her emotions were so strong that he found it remarkable that she could contain them so well. He felt her relax under his touch and her eyes softened. He loved that she could feel him through their bond, that he could offer her his love and support without words much like she did for him.

"You are right, Ashayam," T'Pol replied quietly. "I will try to remain patient."

Trip smiled. "That's my girl."

T'Pol looked at him oddly, but Trip could feel her approval and her amusement like a warm blanket. Keeping his hand over hers, he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol sat quietly watching Trip as he slowly drifted into light sleep. He was emotionally drained after the events of the evening; she could see that simply by his appearance. She turned her hand under his and grasped his fingers gently, desiring to continue their contact. She could sense his emotions when they weren't touching, but only as a tickling in the back of her mind. She'd come to recognize and treasure his constant presence within her, but she'd also come to cherish and desire the flow of his feelings when they were touching physically. She wasn't sure what she'd be experiencing if Trip had been Vulcan, but it simply didn't matter. She was his completely and what they shared together brought her immense contentment.

Illogically, she thought briefly of her first meld with him. She'd been afraid of harming him, but he had been nothing but trusting and open. She'd relished being so emotionally intimate with him, so able to share all she felt for her human mate and all that he felt for her. His affection for her was fierce, powerful and so unbridled. They'd been physically intimate after and it had been intense and passionate. She remembered how they both had lain tangled up with each other, unable to move, so completely sated after their joining. Her thoughts had been a jumble, but through it all, she had felt Trip so warm in her arms and in her mind.

T'Pol slid back on the couch and settled close to her sleeping mate, their hands still joined but hidden between their two bodies. Only those closest to them knew of their bonding and T'Pol wanted to keep it that way. The current state of xenophobia on Earth was troubling to her. She couldn't imagine what would happen if word of their relationship got out.

Trip gasped suddenly and his brow creased.

"Hush, Ashayam," soothed T'Pol softly. "All is well now."

Trip's eyes flew open and he sat upright. He looked around wildly then finally focused on T'Pol.

"You were dreaming."

The engineer swallowed and nodded, scrubbing fingers through his disheveled hair. He sat silently for a long moment then squeezed T'Pol's hand, smiling a bit shakily at her. "I'm okay." He stood up. "I'm going to the restroom. Be right back."

"I will be here," replied T'Pol. She watched Trip move toward the tiny washroom just off the waiting area. She could sense his lingering fear from his dream and it worried her. "Trip?" she called softly.

Trip turned around at the entrance to the little room.

"You are not at fault," finished T'Pol.

The commander smiled then entered the washroom and closed the door behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The bullet has to be out there somewhere," insisted Malcolm adamantly.

"I know that, Lieutenant," replied Spanek. "We still have our people at the scene looking. If it's there, they'll find it."

"How hard can it be? They weren't standing in the middle of an open field."

Spanek's face reddened slightly with irritation. "I understand that, sir," he hissed.

Malcolm sighed. "If your people don't find anything by morning, I'm sending my own team out to search."

"This is our jurisdiction….."

"I don't care whose bloody jurisdiction it is, Agent Spanek! This is Captain Archer we're talking about here!"

Rawlings cleared his throat. "Maybe it would be best if you went back to the waiting room, Lieutenant. Let us do our job."

Malcolm regarded the younger man through squinted eyes, but nodded in agreement. "You have until morning," he said then he turned and left the two men in the hall.

He looked over his shoulder just as he was entering the waiting room then paused. Spanek was clearly angry with Rawlings, his face only centimeters from the other man's as he spoke. Malcolm couldn't hear what was being said, but Rawlings' reaction gave him the idea it wasn't pleasant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	2. Chapter Two

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER TWO

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Welcome back, Captain."

Jon blinked to bring his eyes into focus then stared in confusion at the blank white ceiling above him. His mind fought to remember what had happened and why he felt so weak.

Then it hit him. "Trip," he croaked. "Where's Trip?"

"The commander's fine, sir," replied Hoshi Sato. She stood at Jon's side, her young face warmed by a big smile. "You're going to be fine, too."

Jon closed his eyes and nodded. "How long have I been out?"

"About eight hours."

The captain opened his eyes again and peered around the small room. He smiled when his eyes fell on the sleeping form of his chief engineer at the side of the bed. Trip looked anything but comfortable sprawled in the little chair, his chin resting on his chest.

"Dr. Phlox and Commander T'Pol just left to get some breakfast to bring back," said Hoshi. "Travis is snoring away in the waiting room and Lieutenant Reed is wearing out the hallway with his pacing."

"You're all here?"

"Of course, sir," replied the ensign with surprise. "Where else would we be?"

Jon felt his face warm and he shook his head weakly. His gaze went back to Trip who shifted in his chair. The younger man lifted his head, his hand going to the back of his neck. He grimaced then opened his eyes. He stared at the captain in sleepy confusion then grinned and stood.

"Trip," greeted Jon.

"Cap'n, you're awake!"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," replied the commander. "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

"Weak, but otherwise fine. Did they catch whoever did this?"

Trip shook his head. "Still looking. Malcolm is taking out a team soon to help search the scene. He's not too pleased with Starfleet's investigative skills it seems."

Jon snorted lightly. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

The door opened drawing the captain's attention. He turned his head to see Reed enter followed closely by a dark-haired man.

"Captain," greeted the lieutenant. "Good to see you, sir."

"Thanks, Malcolm," replied Jon, his gaze focused on the man behind his armory officer.

"Oh, this is Agent Spanek, sir. He's one of the agents leading the investigation."

Jon nodded once. "Agent Spanek," he said. "Any leads?"

"We actually had a break, Captain. We found a shell casing buried in the gravel at the scene and our lab was able to pull a fingerprint."

"You've identified the shooter?" asked Trip.

Spanek nodded. "A MACO, Commander," he replied. "Someone you know."

Trip looked baffled. "Who?"

"Corporal Amanda Cole."

The engineer shook his head. "No, Amanda would never do this. I don't buy it."

"Neither do I," said Reed.

"She's being picked up as we speak. I'm going down to Headquarters to question her." The agent looked at Trip. "I'd like you to come along, Commander. Since you're friends with her, she may be more open to talking to you than to me."

Trip nodded. "Of course," he replied. "Anything I can do to help." He looked down at Jon. "I'll be back soon, Cap'n."

"Something's not right here, Trip," said Jon.

"I know. I'll talk to Amanda, see what I can find out."

Jon nodded. "Be careful."

"Aye, sir."

Trip turned to follow Spanek then looked at Hoshi. "Tell T'Pol where I am?"

"I'll let her know, Commander."

Jon caught a look of puzzlement cross Spanek's face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He watched the two men leave the room. He couldn't ignore the growing knot of fear that had settled in his stomach, but he couldn't yet identify why exactly it had formed. He hadn't really talked much with Amanda Cole, but he knew Trip had formed a friendship with her. The captain had learned long ago to trust his friend's judgment in character; he'd never been wrong in all the years he'd known the younger man. No, he thought determinedly, Cole wasn't the assassin. There was definitely something else going on and he had to trust Starfleet to get to the bottom of it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Travis Mayweather carefully handled his brimming cup of coffee as he opened the door. He felt a wave of relief as he saw Archer sitting up in the bed. He was still pale, but his coloring was far better than when he'd first seen him a few hours earlier.

"Ah, Captain," greeted Phlox cheerfully. He entered just behind T'Pol who followed behind Travis. The Denobulan quickly crossed the room to Archer's bedside. He set the tray he carried down on a nearby table and took a quick look at the monitors above the captain's head. "How are you feeling, hmmm?"

"Good, I feel good, Phlox."

"You look well, Captain," said T'Pol. She stepped across the room and placed her tray next to Phlox's, careful not to spill the coffee she'd brought specifically for Trip. "Where is Commander Tucker?"

"He left a few minutes ago with Agent Spanek," replied Reed. "Seems they got a lead in the investigation."

"A lead?"

"They retrieved a shell casing and identified a fingerprint on it."

"Indeed."

"It belonged to Corporal Cole, Commander," said Hoshi.

Travis frowned. "Why would Corporal Cole want the captain dead?" he asked.

"That's the million dollar question, Travis," replied Archer. "I don't think she would."

"You believe she is being….set up?" asked T'Pol.

Reed nodded. "It would appear so. The commander's gone to talk to her."

Travis swallowed uneasily. "If she didn't do it, I wonder how they got her fingerprint?" he mused.

"Hopefully, we'll find that out, Ensign," replied the lieutenant.

"Are you hungry, Captain?" asked Phlox.

"Starving, actually."

"Ah, good." Phlox picked up a bowl of green gelatin. "Here you go."

Archer scowled. "I'd rather have those eggs and hash browns, Phlox," he said with mild disgust.

Phlox didn't reply, but gave the captain one of the looks that Travis had come to know all too well. Apparently Archer also knew what the look meant. He grumbled something under his breath but took the proffered bowl and spoon. Phlox chortled good-naturedly at his patient's unhappy response.

Travis turned his head as the door opened to reveal Admiral Carlton Gardner. The man entered the room with an air of extreme confidence and for a brief moment, the helmsman allowed himself to mourn the loss of the affable Admiral Forrest.

"Jonathan," greeted Gardner. He strode across the room and extended his hand to the captain.

"Admiral," said Archer. He shook Gardner's hand and smiled. "Thank you for stopping by, sir."

"I was shocked when I heard what happened, Jon, absolutely shocked." The admiral sat on the edge of the bed. "I would've been by earlier, but we had another mystery arise during the night. A body was discovered up in the hills."

"A body, sir?" asked Reed.

"A Starfleet agent," replied Gardner. "I wanted to see if there was a connection between his death and the attempt on your life, Jon."

"And was there?" asked the captain.

"Not that we can tell. Agent Spanek was killed by blunt force trauma to the head. The coroner said….."

T'Pol stepped forward. "Agent Spanek?"

Gardner nodded then scowled. "What's wrong, Commander?"

Travis glanced at the Vulcan first officer to see her face draining of all color. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she looked as if she was searching for something just out of her sight.

"Are you certain, sir? Agent Kyle Spanek?" pressed Reed.

"Yes, Lieutenant. What's going on?"

"When was the estimated time of death?" asked Phlox.

"The coroner put it at forty-eight hours ago." Gardner stood up. "What's wrong?"

Archer looked suddenly very pale. "Agent Spanek was just here, Admiral."

"What? That's impossible!"

Travis ignored the rest of the Starfleet admiral's outburst and focused on T'Pol. Her eyes were closed and the young helmsman realized she was searching for Trip. He watched her face closely, hoping beyond hope that she would find the commander well. His heart sank when she gasped.

"T'Pol?"

The Vulcan first officer looked at Archer. "I believe he's in trouble, Captain," she replied simply.

"Who's in trouble?" asked Gardner in confusion.

"I'm getting out of here," said Archer. He sat up, set the bowl of forgotten gelatin on the end of the bed and threw back the light blanket that covered him.

"No, Captain," said Phlox firmly. "You are not strong enough."

"I'm fine, Doctor. I need to find Trip."

The Denobulan moved to block the captain's attempt to climb out of bed. From where he stood a few meters away, Travis could see the sweat of exertion beading on Archer's forehead. His commanding officer was definitely too weak to be up.

"Dr. Phlox is right, Captain," said Reed. "Let us find Commander Tucker." He turned to T'Pol. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

T'Pol shook her head. "No."

"Then we start by finding Agent Rawlings."

Archer's face flushed with anger. "I'm not staying here," he stated heatedly.

"With all due respect, sir," said the lieutenant not unkindly. "Our search will go a lot quicker if we don't have you to worry about."

Travis saw Archer's jaw clench, but he relented and sat back. "Keep me informed, Lieutenant," he ordered.

"Aye, sir."

Travis looked at T'Pol. "Do you think Commander Tucker is….?"

"The commander is still alive, Ensign."

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" demanded Gardner.

"Go find him, T'Pol," said Archer. "Bring him back."

T'Pol straightened her posture then nodded her head once and Travis knew without any doubt that the Vulcan wouldn't stop until she found her missing mate.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip sat quietly in a haze of confusion. He felt strange, heavy and sluggish, and his head pounded without mercy. The engineer forced himself to take stock of his surroundings. He was sitting in a dimly lit room no bigger than Archer's ready room, but there were no windows. He turned his head then squeezed his eyes shut until a sudden wave of nausea passed. When he opened his eyes again, he noted that the only furniture in the room was a small table and one chair.

"Glad to see you're awake, Commander."

Trip looked around. "Where the hell am I?" he demanded. He pushed himself to his feet then swayed dangerously. Reaching a hand out, he leaned heavily against one wall.

"I apologize, but we had to drug you. The effects will wear off soon enough."

"What do you want with me?"

A section of one wall slid open to reveal Spanek. Trip looked beyond the agent to see a hallway leading to what appeared to be a large warehouse. He could see a few people milling around, all focused on their tasks at hand.

"We need your help," said Spanek as he stepped into Trip's little prison.

"My help?"

"Yes."

Trip's eyes fell to Spanek's hand in which the agent held an old looking pistol. He looked back up and met Spanek's gaze defiantly.

The agent smiled. "We thought you might resist us," he said.

"Well, you thought right."

"You know, it's your fault what happened to your captain. He wasn't supposed to be with you. You were supposed to be alone."

Trip swallowed hard. "You shot him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because his presence changed our plans and I had to improvise." Spanek raised the pistol and tapped the barrel against the palm of his other hand. "At this very moment, Commander….Trip, may I call you Trip? At this very moment, Trip, your captain is being watched. All it will take is one word from me and Archer is dead."

Trip bit back a retort knowing it wasn't the time to rile the other man.

"The change in plans actually works out much better. We now have him in a fixed location, a place we can monitor."

"So you tried to kill him just to get to me?"

"If I'd wanted him dead, he'd be dead, Trip," said Spanek with an air of sickening confidence. "We need your help and in short, we're using your friendship with Archer to get it."

"He's under heavy guard."

"By members of Starfleet."

Trip's stomach dropped and he frowned. "You're Starfleet."

"Actually, no, I'm not. Agent Spanek was and so is Rawlings. We have other members who are higher up in the ranks. I'm just a….free-lancer, shall we say. Someone with certain talents who believes in this cause."

"What do you mean Agent Spanek….was?"

"Well, that's an ugly little story. We approached him because he was partnered with Rawlings, who'd been very vocal about his feelings concerning our….off-world visitors. But Spanek got scared and threatened to blow the whistle on us."

"So you killed him," Trip stated, swallowing his anger at the last comment.

"No, not me, but I assumed his identity. It actually worked out quite well, don't you think?"

Trip clenched his jaw and remained silent.

Spanek regarded Trip through squinted eyes. "After what the Xindi did to your sister and to seven million others, I'd have thought you'd be on our side."

"Well, you thought wrong."

The agent's face reddened in anger. "You're a fool, Commander," he spat. "We can't trust any of them."

"Why am I here, Spanek….or whatever the hell your name is?"

"You're here to help us prove to Starfleet and Earth's governments that off-worlders don't belong here." The agent turned to leave the room. "If you don't, Captain Archer dies."

"How exactly am I supposed to help you?" demanded Trip. "I'm an engineer, a commander in Starfleet. If you have members higher in the ranks, why do you need me?"

"Because you saw something in the Expanse, Trip," replied Spanek over his shoulder. "Something we need."

"What? What did I see that could possibly help you?"

The agent turned around just outside the door then smiled. "The plans for the Xindi weapon," he replied then the door slid shut.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I've checked the records twice, ma'am. There is no Corporal Cole being held for questioning."

T'Pol eyed the young woman at the security desk. "You are certain?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Commander. If they'd brought anyone in, they'd have to stop here first. No one has, ma'am."

"We were told she was brought in because of evidence found at the scene of the murder attempt made on Captain Archer last night."

"No, ma'am, I'm sorry. You've been misinformed. There's been no evidence found yet."

"What about Agent Ely Rawlings, Ensign," said Reed. "Has he been around?"

The young woman frowned. "Starfleet is searching for him, Lieutenant. No one has seen him since last night when he clocked in at 1800 hours."

"We saw him last night, Ensign, at Starfleet Medical. He was leading the investigation with Agent Spanek."

"Agent Louise Knicks is heading that investigation, Lieutenant, and Agent Spanek is….."

"Dead," finished T'Pol evenly. "We are already aware of that fact."

"Perhaps you should speak with Agent Rawlings' CO, ma'am. It seems you have information he'd be interested in."

"I agree," replied the Vulcan first officer. "Ensign, did Agent Knicks assign security personnel to Starfleet Medical last night?"

"Yes, ma'am, and so far there have been no reported incidents."

Reed let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least they're legit," he said. "Combined with my own men, the captain is being watched very closely."

"So it would seem."

"What do you mean?"

T'Pol stepped away from the front desk then turned to Reed. "Since Commander Tucker is missing, I think it is logical to assume that he was the target last night, not Captain Archer. I believe the captain was just….in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I agree."

"I believe they would have killed the captain unless they needed him further."

Reed furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened. "They're using him?"

"A logical assumption. Whatever these people want from the commander, it makes sense that they would use people close to him as leverage."

"But Captain Archer wasn't supposed to be with him last night."

"Perhaps his presence forced these people to alter their plans."

"Making it far more personal for Trip."

"Yes."

T'Pol's gaze dropped to the floor as she searched her mind for her ashayam's touch. She briefly closed her eyes when she felt him. She had no idea what was happening to him or where he was, but at least he still lived.

"Commander T'Pol?"

The Vulcan turned around to see a middle-aged man approaching her.

"I'm Captain Andrew Coombs," said the man as he extended his hand.

T'Pol clasped her hands at the small of her back then looked at him askance. "You hold the rank of captain?"

Coombs smiled. "Yes. Agents Rawlings and Spanek both reported to me." The man offered his hand to Reed. "Now, I understand you have some information that might help us figure out just what is going on here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter Three

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER THREE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malcolm stared at the door before him then forced his hand up to rap his knuckles against the wood surface. Only seconds passed before the door opened wide to reveal a young woman holding an infant in her arms. Her eyes widened at the sight of Malcolm, T'Pol, and Coombs then quickly filled with tears.

"Mrs. Rawlings?" prompted T'Pol.

The woman nodded. "Yes," she said then she looked oddly at Coombs. "Is this about Ely, Captain?"

"Yes, Jane," replied Coombs.

"Something's happened to him, hasn't it?"

"We're not sure yet. This is Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed, Jane. They're also with Starfleet. May we come in? We'd like to ask you a few questions."

The young woman looked from T'Pol to Malcolm then nodded and stepped aside. The three officers moved over the threshold then turned as Rawlings closed the door. The baby boy sniffled and whimpered but quieted with some gentle cooing from his mother. She bounced the child absently in her arms, one hand rubbing his back. With her head, she nodded toward the living room.

Malcolm followed T'Pol into the cozy room. He noticed immediately the large portrait above the mantle. In it, all smiling happily, were Jane Rawlings, her husband, and their son.

"That was taken only a couple weeks ago," said Rawlings from behind him.

Malcolm turned to face her. "It's lovely," he replied.

"Thank you. Please….sit down."

"You don't seem surprised we're here about your husband, Mrs. Rawlings. May I ask why?" asked T'Pol as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Just a feeling, Commander," Rawlings answered simply.

"When was the last time you saw your husband?"

"Last night before he left for work."

"Did he seem….okay?" asked Malcolm. He sat down in an overstuffed recliner just to the left of the big fireplace.

Mrs. Rawlings' eyes filled with tears again and she shook her head. "He hasn't been okay for a while now, Lieutenant." She glanced at Coombs for a moment then looked back at Malcolm. "I'm sure it's just job stress."

"Job stress," repeated T'Pol evenly. "Are you certain that is all?"

"What else could it be?"

Malcolm regarded the young woman through squinted eyes. Her uncomfortable glances aimed at Coombs were subtle, but noticeable nonetheless. The lieutenant was sure she was keeping something from them, but he was also sure she wasn't going to be forthcoming.

"What exactly happened, Jane?" asked Coombs.

Rawlings swallowed hard. "Nothing, Captain. Ely just seemed overly tense last night. He won't tell me what's happening at work anymore and I don't ask him."

"Did he mention Agent Spanek?"

Rawlings looked at Malcolm in honest surprise. "No," she replied. "Is Kyle all right?"

"Kyle's dead, Jane," said the captain. "His body was found late last night."

"Oh, no." Rawlings was visibly shaken as she pulled her baby into her body tightly. "Not Kyle." She turned her back on the three officers. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help," she managed. "I'll let you know if Ely contacts me."

"Jane….."

"I'm sorry, Captain. Joshua is due for his feeding so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Malcolm stood as did T'Pol then they both passed Rawlings on their way to the door. The armory officer paused and glanced at the young woman, noticing the shimmer of tears on her cheeks. He turned his head to look at Coombs whose eyes were fixed on Rawlings' back. He seemed ready to press the issue, but then apparently decided against it.

"Thank you, Mrs. Rawlings," said T'Pol from where she stood by the door.

"Of course, Commander."

"I'll talk to you later, Jane," said Coombs. He brushed by Malcolm then joined T'Pol at the door.

Malcolm eyed the woman in profile for a moment more then strode over to the other officers. She knew something and the fact that she was very frightened was quite obvious. But of what, Malcolm wondered as he shut the door behind him, or of whom he didn't know. The one thing he did know was that he needed to find out if they had any hope of finding Trip.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phlox glanced up from the padd he was studying to see his patient staring up at the ceiling. "Captain, you should really try to sleep," he chided lightly.

"How can I sleep, Phlox?" asked Archer sharply. "I should be out there looking for Trip."

"We've already had this conversation at least three times, Captain," replied the Denobulan with a patience he didn't feel. "You are in no condition to be out of bed."

Archer sighed. "I know, I know."

Phlox stood from his chair and moved to Archer's bedside. "Neither Commander T'Pol nor Lieutenant Reed will stop searching and Ensigns Sato and Mayweather are back on Enterprise running scans. They'll find him, Captain."

"What could they possibly want from Trip, Phlox?"

"I'm not certain, but whatever it is, they're willing to kill for it."

The captain frowned. "Why haven't they checked in with me?"

"I believe in this case, no news is good news, hmmmm?" Phlox eyed the monitors over the captain's bed then carefully adjusted the IV drip.

"I suppose," relented Archer grudgingly. "T'Pol would know if Trip was….was…."

Phlox glanced down at his patient with understanding eyes. "Yes, she would."

"So if she can still feel him through their bond, then there's still hope. He's still out there somewhere, still alive." Archer smiled affectionately. "And no doubt giving his captors all sorts of hell."

Phlox snorted. "Of that, Captain, I have no doubt," he replied.

Archer settled back into his pillows and stared at the ceiling again. "T'Pol won't give up until she finds him," he said more to himself than to Phlox. "She'll find him."

Phlox watched the captain for a long moment then turned away from the bed to the little table just behind him. He reached for the pitcher of water then a shadow moving across the floor caught his eye. He looked up to see the door sitting slightly ajar.

"What's wrong?" asked Archer.

"Hmmm? Oh, nothing, Captain," replied Phlox. He crossed the room, opened the door further and peered into the corridor. Medical staff hustled by and two security guards stood just outside the door. Both men glanced at the doctor then turned their attentions back to surveying the activity going on around them.

Phlox puzzled for a moment unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss then he shut the door and returned to Archer's bedside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip jolted back to reality. He'd been drifting again in the strange realm between wakefulness and sleep. He looked around his little prison then dropped his head back to the wall against which he sat, trying to blink away the last of the drug-induced fog. He closed his eyes and tried again to concentrate on T'Pol. Wherever she was, he knew she'd be thinking of him. They'd been able to connect in the past over great distances and he hoped he'd be able to see her again in that stark white room their minds shared. The situation in which he found himself, however, wreaked havoc with his ability to remain calm and he struggled to focus.

The door slid open drawing Trip's attention. Spanek stepped into the room followed by Rawlings and three other men, one of whom held a pulse rife aimed directly at the engineer.

"Ah, visitors," hissed Trip. He pushed back against the wall and rose to his feet. "Something I can do for you?"

Spanek smiled then nodded to a man in a white medical jacket. "Do it," he directed.

Rawlings and another man stepped forward and reached for Trip's arms. The commander moved to his side and turned, throwing an elbow into Rawlings' face. He connected with the man's jaw, sending him reeling. He continued to struggle against them, but was soon overtaken and shoved brutally to the floor, his cheekbone painfully hitting the hard surface. Spanek kneeled at Trip's side and yanked his head back with a fist full of hair then the man in the white jacket squatted down and pressed a hypospray to the engineer's exposed neck.

"What are you doing?" gasped Trip.

"Insuring your cooperation," replied Spanek. He released the commander's hair with a harsh jerk then stood. "A little something we picked up from the Vulcans."

"Oh, so they're good for something it seems."

The agent snorted derisively. "They're good for nothing, Trip."

Trip felt the pressure that was pinning him to the floor ease then disappear. He rolled over onto his back then squeezed his eyes shut. "What did you give me?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Spanek's reply echoed strangely in Trip's ears sounding oddly distant and tinny. His head started to pound and he felt a sensation of building heat in his fingers and toes.

"Give him more."

The new voice sounded familiar, but Trip couldn't quite place it. He opened his eyes and looked at the figure standing in the doorway. He squinted his eyes, but it did no good. The figure wavered never quite coming into focus.

"We can't. I told you it could be fatal to humans in large doses. We can get him to give us the plans with just a small dose."

"I frankly don't care, Doctor. Give him more."

Trip saw the doctor rise from his side and watched through unfocused eyes as he moved to the figure in the doorway.

"This compound was developed for Vulcan physiology."

"Did I not make myself clear, Doctor?"

"I agreed to help your cause because I believe in it, but I will not intentionally cause this man pain. I told you the drug was virtually an unknown and I would need to monitor him closely. I am willing to do that much, but no more."

"This man is involved with a Vulcan, Doctor."

Trip squeezed his eyes shut. "T'Pol," he whispered.

"What do you mean….involved?" asked the doctor, his tone of voice conveying his disgust.

"He's bonded with her. One of my men overheard Archer talking to the Denobulan."

"They're bonded?"

Trip heard the gasps of disbelief around him.

"He's in love with her?"

"Do you understand now, Doctor? This man deserves to suffer pain. He is a traitor to all that is human."

There was a long silence and Trip opened his eyes to stare at the blurry figures. He searched his muddled mind for the owner of the mystery voice. He knew it he just couldn't get his brain to identify it.

"As vile as he is to me, I still won't cause him intentional pain."

"You will if you want to live, Tom."

"We've known each other for more than twenty years. You expect me to believe you'd kill me because of this….this boy?"

"Yes."

Trip closed his eyes again, but he heard the doctor as he moved back to his side. "You brought this on yourself, Commander," he hissed near Trip's ear.

The commander grimaced when he felt the cold blunt end of the hypospray pressed to his neck again then shivered when the contents were injected.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She's hiding something," said Coombs. He walked just ahead of T'Pol to the tiny transport parked in front of the Rawlings' little home. "And she's scared."

"That much is obvious," replied Reed. He reached for the door at the rear of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant," said T'Pol. "I will sit in the back. You may take the passenger seat."

The armory officer looked at T'Pol in confusion then his eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Yes, yes, of course, Commander," he replied.

The Vulcan slid into the back of the transport as the two men settled in the front. She quickly focused her eyes on a spot on Reed's shoulder then quieted her mind. She felt a wave of relief as she felt Trip in her mind. He still lived. Then a sudden shock of pain reeled her and she reached for the back of the front seat to steady herself.

"Commander, are you all right?"

T'Pol could hear Coombs' question, but the pain took her breath away. "Trip," she managed. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing against the onslaught. "They're hurting him."

"Commander?"

The science officer regained her center and opened her eyes to see Reed turned in his seat staring at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Do you need a doctor, Commander?" asked Coombs. He was gazing at her through the rear view mirror.

"No, Captain," replied T'Pol breathlessly.

"Is Trip okay?" asked Reed.

"No."

"Those bastards," cursed Reed harshly.

"What's going on here?" asked the captain in confusion.

The incessant chirping of Reed's communicator allowed T'Pol to ignore Coombs' question. She watched as Reed pulled out the little device and flipped it open.

"Lieutenant, we may have located Commander Tucker," said Hoshi excitedly, her voice distorted by static.

"Where?"

"The nurse at the hospital reported that one of the security guards made a call. He was able to tell us the exact time so I traced all the outgoing transmissions from that specific comm. unit. The guard contacted someone at an old Starfleet weapons storage facility just outside city limits."

"Good work, Ensign. Give me the coordinates."

T'Pol listened intently as Hoshi relayed the location of the facility. She sat back in her seat as Coombs simultaneously called for a team to meet them at the address. The captain threw a glance over his shoulder at T'Pol then added a request for a medic as well. She could still sense Trip's pain raging at the back of her mind and silently asked him to be strong.

"How did you know one of the guards was a traitor, Lieutenant?" asked Coombs when Reed cut the transmission with Enterprise.

"I didn't," replied the armory officer. "Not for certain anyway."

"Good call."

"Thank you, sir. I just hope we're not too late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip just knew his blood was acid, he just knew it, acid heedlessly burning throughout his entire body. He wanted to double over, roll himself into a little ball until the pain faded, but the guard behind him held his shoulders steady.

"The plans, Commander," demanded Rawlings.

"Go to hell," spat Trip. He stared hard at the padd that lay on the table before him. The memories of the plans were so vivid in his mind; he could see every detail as if he'd seen the schematics just seconds ago. He couldn't even remember seeing as much detail as he was seeing in his mind's eye. He shook his head. Everything he remembered was crystal clear; his childhood, meeting Archer, Lizzie's death, Sphere 41, and T'Pol. Whatever or whomever he focused on he could recall with such clarity. He could smell the ocean as he walked along the sand with his father. He could taste the beer he shared with Archer at the 602 Club. He could feel the overwhelming anger and grief at the loss of his sister.

And then there was T'Pol.

Trip squeezed his eyes shut forcing his mind away from his mate. He knew he simply couldn't handle memories of her and their life together. He concentrated instead on the strong hands gripping his shoulders and the little data padd lying before him.

"I thought you said this drug would make him compliant," said Rawlings.

"I said it made Vulcans compliant, Ely," replied the doctor. He stepped up to the table and leaned on it, watching Trip intently. "They use it for their vilara ritual, to help in the purging of memories. The drug allows all their suppressed memories to surface then they are somehow deleted. It's also supposed to relax them so they don't fight the purging."

"Look at him, Doctor," snapped the agent. "He's fighting us with everything he's got."

"He's also human," replied the doctor just as harshly. He bent down so close to Trip that the engineer could feel his breath gusting on his face. "A human who's in a lot of pain."

Rawlings slammed his fist on the table. "We need those plans, Dr. Cleary!" he shouted. "Now do whatever you need to do to insure we get them!"

An alarm sounded in the little room and Trip looked up from the padd.

"What's that?" asked Cleary as he straightened his posture.

"We're leaving," replied Rawlings. He nodded at the guard behind Trip. "Our position has been compromised."

The guard grabbed Trip's arms and yanked him to his feet. The commander gasped at the pain that ripped through him and he stumbled to his knees. Rawlings and the guard pulled him up and all but dragged him from the room.

In the hallway, Trip was aware of people moving around him. They were shouting to clear out the warehouse and get to the transports. He realized his friends were coming to get him and he smiled. T'Pol, Archer and the others were on their way. The cavalry was coming. Any moment he'd hear Malcolm's voice shouting above the din for everyone to stop then he'd see T'Pol. He'd be safe in her arms again and then the pain would all go away.

When the sunlight hit Trip's eyes, he realized he was wrong. They weren't there in time after all and they'd be back to square one in their search.

The engineer fought as much as he could when Rawlings and the guard shoved him into the back of a small transport vehicle, but the pain was too much. He had little strength left with which to fight and soon he found himself lying in a heap on the back seat. The vinyl felt cool against his heated face and he closed his eyes. He centered his thoughts on a place of warmth and comfort, the little white room.

And then suddenly he was there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T'Pol knew she was physically sitting in the transport as it rushed to the warehouse where Trip was being held, but she felt suddenly disconnected from Coombs and Reed as if she was being pulled away from her physical world.

He needed her, she could sense it, and she closed her eyes.

She was in the white room, their white room. Trip was lying on his side, his knees pulled to his chest and T'Pol moved quickly to him. His cheeks were flushed, his face shining with perspiration and his blue eyes bright, but not quite lucid.

She reached out and rested a gentle hand on his cheek. "Trip?"

Trip looked at her and smiled. "I knew you'd find me," he said.

"You found me, Ashayam."

The engineer grimaced and gasped. "It hurts, T'Pol."

"What have they done to you?"

"They gave me something, something to make me remember."

T'Pol brushed her fingers back through sweat-soaked hair. "What do they want you to remember?" she asked.

Trip closed his eyes under her gentle caress. "It's all so clear, T'Pol," he replied softly as if he hadn't heard her question. "I remember the first time we met." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "You turned your back on me."

T'Pol nodded, her fingers still stroking softly through Trip's hair. "I did."

"I remember every single word we ever exchanged, every look we shared," Trip continued. "The first time we were….intimate and the first time we made love as bond mates." His eyes filled with tears and he lifted a shaking hand to lay his palm against T'Pol's cheek. "I thought I was going to die feeling all the love you had for me."

T'Pol placed her hand over his where it touched her cheek.

"But you helped me," Trip continued. "And you loved me."

T'Pol squeezed his hand remembering how she'd been just as overwhelmed, but also remembering just how incredibly special their mating had been and continued to be through the bond they shared. She turned her head and kissed Trip's palm softly.

Trip pulled his hand back and clutched at his stomach. "It hurts, T'Pol," he gasped. "I think they're killing me."

"I'm coming, Ashayam, just hold on a few minutes more."

The commander shook his head. "We're not at the warehouse anymore," he rasped. "They knew."

"Where are they taking you?"

"I….I don't know," Trip replied brokenly. "T'Pol, they know about us. He was here and he knew."

"Who? Who was there?"

Trip gasped again. "Please find me….and stop them."

"I will not stop until I do, Ashayam."

The engineer smiled weakly. "That's my girl," he whispered then he turned his head as if he'd heard something.

"Trip!"

"Commander?"

T'Pol blinked.

The lieutenant was turned in his seat watching her with concern. "T'Pol, are you all right?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"We're almost there," said Reed comfortingly.

T'Pol shook her head. "We won't find anyone at the warehouse, Lieutenant. They've left."

"What?" blurted Coombs. "How do you know that?"

Reed's face fell as he reached for his communicator. "Reed to Enterprise."

"Did you find him, Lieutenant?" asked Hoshi, her voice filled with hope.

"Has there been any movement at the coordinates? Any transports leaving the area?"

"No, sir. What's going on?"

T'Pol sat forward in her seat. "Are you still reading bio-signs, Ensign?" she asked.

"Yes, Commander. Fifteen including Commander Tucker's."

Reed met T'Pol's eyes. "Maybe Trip was wrong," he offered.

"I don't believe so, Lieutenant. I believe we've been….tricked."

"Well, we'll know soon enough," announced Coombs. "We're here."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	4. Chapter Four

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FOUR

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malcolm couldn't recall when he'd felt so defeated. Trip had been right. The warehouse had been abandoned. It had only contained old weapons stores. They'd left Coombs with his crew to search for evidence, but it had been pretty clear to Malcolm that the people with whom they were dealing, the people who had Trip, were one step ahead of them.

He glanced at T'Pol who sat quietly beside him as he steered the transport through the city streets toward the Vulcan Consulate. After receiving the message from Ambassador Soval to meet him, she'd remained silent and stoic, her posture straight and sure. He knew, though, that she was suffering greatly. They'd been so close to finding Trip.

The lieutenant parked the transport on the street just outside the Consulate's large imposing fence. He followed T'Pol through the gates, passing security then entered the building through the main doors. Ambassador Soval stood in the middle of the great rotunda, his arms crossed in front of him, his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"Ambassador," greeted T'Pol with a single nod at her elder.

"This way, Commander, Lieutenant," replied Soval simply. He led them up a short staircase to the second floor then down the corridor to a closed door. "She is in here."

Malcolm watched the ambassador open the door to reveal Jane Rawlings sitting on a couch in the small office, her infant son cradled in her arms.

"Mrs. Rawlings?" said T'Pol as she stepped into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"She has asked for our protection," replied Soval. "But she would not divulge her reasons until you and the lieutenant arrived."

Malcolm moved across the room and settled on the edge of the couch. "Mrs. Rawlings? What's going on?"

"You have to promise me that they won't hurt Joshua. Ely said we'd be safe here."

"You have my word, Mrs. Rawlings. You are safe within these walls," said Soval. "Now please explain why you came here."

Rawlings swallowed hard, her gaze moving from Soval to T'Pol then finally to Malcolm. "Ely told me to come here if anything happened to him. He said I was to give the Vulcans this." She pulled a small white pouch from the diaper bag that sat at her feet. "I don't know what's in it, but Ely said it was important."

Malcolm took the pouch and quickly opened it. "It looks like a formula of some kind," he said. He handed the little data padd to T'Pol then turned back to Rawlings. "Did your husband say anything else?"

"Just that I wasn't to trust anyone except these people," replied the young woman. She nodded her head toward Soval and T'Pol. "Since you were with the commander, I sort of guessed I could trust you, too, Lieutenant."

"Thank you," said Malcolm gently. "You can, you have my word."

Rawlings sniffed back tears. "I don't know what Ely's done," she stated shakily. "But he's a good man, Lieutenant. He is and he's a good father. He loves Joshua and me. He'd never do anything to jeopardize our family."

"I'm sure you're right, Mrs. Rawlings," soothed Malcolm. "What was he working on before he disappeared?"

"I don't know. He stopped talking to me about his work a long time ago. He said he wanted to leave it at the office, you know?"

"I can understand that."

"I'm sorry I can't help you further, Lieutenant. I just want you to find my husband and bring him back."

Malcolm patted the young woman's arm. "I'll do everything in my power to make that happen, Mrs. Rawlings." He then stood and moved to T'Pol and Soval. "What is it?"

"A formula to a drug used in one of our rituals," replied T'Pol.

"It's Vulcan?" asked the armory officer incredulously.

Soval nodded. "Yes."

"I believe this is what they gave Tucker," said T'Pol. "He said he could remember things, things from his past in great detail. He said they wanted him to remember."

"What? What was he to remember?"

"I don't know, Lieutenant. He didn't say. He seemed somewhat disoriented and he was in pain."

"That would make sense given that this was created for Vulcan physiology," said Soval with a hint of disgust. "This last line is curious."

"Why?" prompted Malcolm.

"It's written in Vulcan," replied T'Pol. "It translates to 'away from the sun'."

"Away from the sun? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Malcolm turned to look at Mrs. Rawlings.

"I've never heard it before," replied the woman with a shrug.

"There is also some kind of a numeric code. Perhaps Ensign Sato can search for this reference in the database," offered T'Pol.

Malcolm nodded. "She and Travis are checking in with Captain Archer at the hospital. We'll go there directly from here."

"While you are with Archer, I will have our medical staff create a drug to counteract the effects of the one given to Commander Tucker," said Soval.

"Agreed, Ambassador," replied T'Pol then she looked at Rawlings. "Thank you for your help, Mrs. Rawlings."

"They've taken someone important to you, haven't they?"

"Yes."

"Will this information help you find him?"

"That is my hope."

"I hope it leads you to my husband, too. I don't know what's happening, Commander, but I do know Ely was scared….very scared."

Malcolm felt the knot of fear in his stomach tighten even more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let's try this again, Trip," ordered Spanek. He tapped the data padd with his index finger. "I know you can remember them. There's no way you can't with the additional dosage Dr. Cleary gave you."

Trip shook his head gasping at the pain that small movement caused him.

"This is ridiculous!" shouted Rawlings angrily. "He's not budging. Maybe he really didn't see the plans close enough."

Spanek sat on the edge of the table, picked up the data padd then tapped it against the palm of his hand. "He knows. This is Commander Charles Tucker, Ely, renowned even by Vulcans as a brilliant engineer. If he only caught a glimpse of the weapon schematics, you can bet he knows its ins and outs. Oh, he knows. He's just not telling us." The agent put the padd back down before Trip. "It may be time to move to our plan B, Ely."

Trip looked up and met Spanek's eyes.

The agent smiled. "Ah, that got your attention, didn't it?" he said. "You've known Jonathan Archer for how many years?"

"You sonofabitch," Trip snarled. He stood and reached for Spanek who easily sidestepped the weak attempt.

The agent shoved Trip back down into his chair then leaned forward, his hands gripping each of the chair's arms. "You know we have someone with Archer, Trip. The Denobulan is with your captain, too. Do you really want them both to die just because you won't give us what we want?"

Trip gritted his teeth, but remained silent.

"We don't want to kill anyone, Trip."

"Then why do you want the Xindi weapon?"

Spanek smiled. "To get what we want. An Earth free of all the alien filth, a world that is ours again." He released the chair and stood up straight. "Do you know what my nephew wants to do? He wants to learn how to speak Vulcan so he can talk to a little Vulcan girl he sees at the library from time to time. He thinks she's pretty."

"Sounds like you could learn a few things from your nephew," hissed the engineer.

"He's not going to be like you, Commander. He's not going to bed a Vulcan whore."

Trip stood, knocking over his chair and swung his arm, connecting with Spanek's jaw with his fist. "You bastard!" he shouted with fury.

Rawlings and the guard who stood at the door rushed the commander and took him to the floor. Trip felt like his body was on fire with the pain that raged through him, but he tried to fight them anyway. They quickly had him on his feet, his arms pinned brutally behind his back. Spanek stood and moved forward, spitting blood on the floor. He hit Trip in the stomach and the engineer gasped.

"Stop it!" demanded Rawlings. He stepped in front of Trip. "We won't get the plans if you kill him!"

Trip could hear the two men's angry breathing as they stood face to face. The guard twisting Trip's arm pushed him to his knees then held him there as the two agents continued their silent battle of wills.

"If you don't produce the plans in the next hour, Commander," said Spanek, his voice like the hissing of a snake. "Captain Archer is dead. There won't be a second chance."

Trip lifted his eyes to see the agent stride out of the room.

Rawlings righted the toppled chair then grabbed Trip under one arm and hauled him to his feet. Trip couldn't stop the yelp of pain that movement caused him and for a moment, darkness crowded his vision. He was pushed hard into the chair.

"The plans, Commander," said Rawlings as he shoved the padd at Trip. "Or your captain dies."

The commander watched the young agent leave the room followed by the guard who turned and shut the door, sending a repulsed final look at Trip. Silence surrounded the engineer, a silence broken only by the steady drip of water somewhere in the tiny, damp room. The air was stale and smelled oddly of the sea. He'd lost consciousness for a brief period during his transport so he had no idea where he'd been taken, but it didn't matter. He'd been able to see T'Pol, perhaps, he thought sadly, for the last time. She'd been so close.

Trip stared at the padd before him. He knew Spanek wasn't bluffing. He wouldn't hesitate to give the order to kill Archer and whoever was with him at the time. They had him between the proverbial rock and hard place and Trip knew it. He had no choice.

Slowly and painfully, Trip reached for the padd.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jon scrubbed his fingers back through his short-cropped hair. "He wasn't there?" he asked.

Travis shook his head. "No, sir. The lieutenant said Starfleet is searching the warehouse for evidence, but it doesn't look promising."

"How did they know we were coming?"

"I don't know, sir, but they fooled our sensors," explained Hoshi dejectedly. She sat on the edge of Jon's bed. "Even when Commander T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed arrived at the warehouse, the number of bio-signs never changed." She met the captain's eyes. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"It wasn't your fault, Hoshi," placated Jon.

"We were so close to finding him, Captain."

"They're Starfleet, Hoshi. I'm not surprised they knew how to fool Enterprise's sensors. This wasn't your fault."

A knock at the door drew Jon's attention. He watched as Travis opened it. T'Pol stepped into the room followed by Malcolm, both officers' demeanor anything but defeated. Jon felt his hope at finding his friend strengthened just a bit.

"Captain," said T'Pol.

"What have you got?" asked Jon.

"We just came from the Vulcan Consulate, sir," said Malcolm. "We met with Agent Rawlings' wife."

"Who is Agent Rawlings?"

"Well, we thought he was one of the agents assigned to your case, but apparently we were wrong."

Jon nodded. "Okay, so you just met his wife at the Vulcan Consulate?"

"Yes, Captain," replied T'Pol. "She was instructed by her husband to go there if anything were to happen to him. He gave her a data padd to deliver."

"A data padd? What was on it?"

"The formula to the drug given to Commander Tucker."

Jon looked at T'Pol in confusion. "Trip was given a drug? How did Mrs. Rawlings know that?"

"She didn't, Captain. I did."

Jon puzzled for a moment then realization dawned. "You….saw him."

Phlox stood from the chair in which he'd been sitting. "What sort of drug, Commander?"

"This one, Doctor," replied Malcolm. He pulled a data padd from his pocket and handed it to Phlox. "Can you tell what it's doing to Trip?"

Phlox took the padd and studied it closely. "Some of these components are lethal to humans in large enough doses," he replied tersely. He looked at T'Pol. "How was the commander physically?"

"His body temperature was elevated and he was in considerable pain."

Jon swallowed hard. He felt sudden fury swelling inside him, but he quickly controlled it, knowing it would do Trip no good. He had to keep his emotions in check until they found him. But then, he thought with assuredness, they'd pay for doing his friend harm.

Phlox's blue eyes darkened with anger. "I'll need to get started on developing something to counter the effects."

"The medical staff at the Consulate is working on it as we speak," said T'Pol. "I am certain, however, that they would welcome your expertise in human physiology, Doctor."

"Was the commander able to tell you anything that could help us find him?" asked Travis.

T'Pol shook her head. "No, but Mrs. Rawlings may have. At the bottom of the formula there's a message – away from the sun."

Jon frowned. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"We don't know, sir," replied Malcolm. "But we're hoping Hoshi can find some reference in the ship's database. There's a numeric code as well."

Hoshi stood from the foot of the bed. "It'll be quicker if I just tap into ship's systems from here, Lieutenant."

"Ah, we thought about that. We think it's more secure to return to the ship."

"I'll leave right now then," said Hoshi.

"I'll go with her, Captain. With two sets of eyes searching, we're bound to come up with something," said Travis.

Jon nodded. "Be careful, you two."

"Aye, sir."

The two ensigns quickly left the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

Jon looked back at T'Pol. "Did Trip say anything else?"

"Yes, Captain. He said that they knew we were in route to the warehouse and that they knew about our bond."

"Your bond? How could they possibly know about that?"

"Ah, I might have the answer to that, Captain," offered Phlox. He moved over to Jon's side. "The door was ajar earlier today. I can't be certain, but we may have been overheard." He frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but when I looked into the hallway, there were only medical personnel and the two guards."

"It had to have been the guard that was taken into custody earlier, Captain. That must have been why he placed that call from here," said the lieutenant.

"That explains how they knew about the bond, but it doesn't explain how they knew you'd found the warehouse."

"Captain Coombs requested additional personnel meet us at the coordinates. It is logical to assume someone working for him is involved."

"You're right, Commander."

Jon looked to the door to see a man about his own age standing there watching them. Malcolm pulled his phase pistol out of its holster and aimed it at Coombs.

"There's no need for that, Lieutenant," said the captain as he raised his hands away from his body.

"I'm not so sure about that, Captain," replied Malcolm curtly.

"Have it your way then."

"Why are you here?" asked T'Pol.

"I'll explain everything later, Commander, right now we need to move Captain Archer."

"I think you'd better explain everything now, Captain," recommended Jon.

"There's no time," replied Coombs. "I believe your life is in imminent danger." He took a hesitant step forward, his eyes on Malcolm's pistol. "We've got to get you out of here."

"Why should we trust you?" asked Phlox.

"Because Ely Rawlings is working for me, Doctor. And I think his cover has been compromised."

"How?"

Coombs looked at Jon. "We were watching the Rawlings home in case a move was made on her and the boy. We know she went to the Vulcan Consulate and if we know, you can be damned certain they know, too."

"How does that compromise Agent Rawlings' position?" asked Malcolm suspiciously.

"Because, Lieutenant," replied Coombs with impatience. "Ely Rawlings is supposed to be a xenophobic bastard."

"Whose wife just went to an alien species for assistance," finished T'Pol.

Malcolm lowered his pistol and cursed vehemently.

"Why did they take Trip?" asked Jon.

"Because he's seen the plans to the Xindi weapon, Captain. That's what they want. Do you understand now? I was hoping we'd have this faction in custody by now. We were so close, but there's someone above me at Starfleet who's involved and this person is always one step ahead of me. I'm probably going to lose Ely, but I'll be damned if I lose anyone else."

Jon nodded. "All right, then let's get the hell out of here so we can find our men….alive."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	5. Chapter Five

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER FIVE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trip sat back against the damp wall and hugged his knees to his chest. He was shivering but if it was from the cold or the fever, he couldn't tell. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to his knees trying hard to ignore the pain that had become his constant companion.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n," he whispered hoarsely. He'd given them the plans as they wanted, but with a slight variation. Trip knew any good engineer would be able to tell the weapon if constructed from his schematics wouldn't be functional, but he hoped he'd given T'Pol enough time to get Archer out of danger. He'd most certainly be killed for what he'd done, but with a little luck his long-time friend was safe.

He heard a scuffling outside his little room and he lifted his head from his knees. The door opened and Spanek entered followed closely by two guards dragging another man between them. Trip started slightly when he realized it was Rawlings. They dumped the battered young agent in a heap on the floor.

Spanek stepped over to Trip then backhanded him so hard, the engineer tasted blood. "Did you really think you could fool us, Commander?" he demanded angrily.

"Thought it would be pretty easy, yeah," Trip replied. "You're not a real bright bunch, from what I can tell."

The agent reached out and grabbed Trip's uniform and yanked him forward, lifting his other hand to strike again.

"Leave him, Tony."

Spanek hissed through his teeth then pushed Trip away.

The engineer collapsed back against the wall. "I thought your voice was familiar, Admiral," he said. He turned his head to look at the older man standing in the doorway. "Do come in and make yourself comfortable."

Admiral Carlton Gardner smiled. "I always knew you were a smart ass, Tucker," he replied. "But never a traitor to your own people."

"Oh, I'm the traitor? That's rich."

Gardner stepped in the room then knelt at Trip's side. "I'm not the one sharing my bed with a Vulcan."

Trip gritted his teeth. "From what I heard, you're not sharing your bed with anyone, not even your wife," he spat.

The admiral smiled again. "I'm willing to give you one more chance, Commander."

"I thought there were no second chances."

"That was Tony's rule, not mine." Gardner stood up and moved to where Rawlings lay sprawled on the floor. "Did you know that Ely here is a traitor, too?"

Trip grimaced when the admiral kicked the agent hard in the side. He could hear Rawlings groan in pain.

"Your Vulcan lover managed to steal away Captain Archer, Commander," continued Gardner. He knelt down and yanked Rawlings' head up with a handful of hair. "But I've made a little wager with Tony that we still can get the plans from you even without your friend, the captain."

"Hope you didn't bet too much."

Gardner stood then nodded at the two guards. The men stepped forward and hauled Rawlings to his feet then Spanek stepped in front of the young agent and hit him hard in the stomach.

"Have you ever seen a man beaten to death, Commander?" asked Gardner in a detached tone. "I have and it isn't a pretty sight." He looked down at Trip as Spanek continued the beating. "I'll ask Tony to stop if you agree to give us the plans….the real plans, Commander."

"I can't."

"We only intend to use it if we have to, Trip. If Earth's governments cooperate, no one will be killed."

Trip watched in nauseated horror as Spanek continued his brutal assault. Time seemed to slow with each groan of pain that escaped from the young agent.

"Did you know that Ely here has a wife? Oh, and I believe they just had a baby boy a few months ago."

"Stop it! I'll give you the damn plans, just stop it!"

Spanek stepped away from Rawlings and the two guards let him drop to the floor. They all looked in disgust at Trip.

Gardner pulled a data padd from his uniform pocket and tossed it at Trip. "If the plans aren't correct this time, Commander, I promise you I'll kill Ely and his family as well as your Vulcan bitch. And I'll make certain you witness it all before I kill you. You have one hour."

Trip watched as the four men left the room shutting the door behind them. He crawled across the floor to Rawlings' side and felt a wrist for a pulse. He closed his eyes when he felt the flutter under his fingertip then crawled back to his place against the wall. He glanced down at the little padd that rested at his side and picked it up.

With a violent curse, Trip threw the little device across the room, watching in satisfaction as it broke into pieces against the opposite wall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Captain."

T'Pol looked up from settling Archer on the couch to see Jane Rawlings standing before Coombs. She held her little son tightly in her arms, but Coombs managed to carefully embrace them both.

"Ely told you not to trust anyone, Jane," the captain said. "He was right to tell you that."

"Will I ever see him again?"

"If I have anything to do with it, you will, Jane." Coombs released the young woman then smiled down at her. "Now why don't you and Joshua go and try to get some rest? You've both had a long day."

"Yes, sir," replied Rawlings. She wiped away the few tears that had spilled down her cheeks then pulled her son close. "Thank you, Captain." She turned to face T'Pol, Archer, and Reed. "Thank you all."

T'Pol watched Rawlings leave the room then she turned her attention back to Archer. The captain had insisted on changing into his uniform then had proceeded to convince Phlox to let him stay with the others and not in the medical wing of the Consulate. Phlox had made her promise to make certain the captain didn't overtax himself while the doctor was assisting with the counteragent for Trip. T'Pol knew such a promise was folly, but she agreed nonetheless.

"Can you tell what he's feeling?" asked Archer quietly.

T'Pol sat down beside him. "No, but he's still present, Captain."

"Then he's still alive."

Soval approached the two officers and nodded his greeting. "Captain Archer, I am pleased to see you are healthy once more."

"Thank you, Ambassador. I'm not a hundred percent yet, but I'm getting there."

"Ambassador Soval, it's good to see you again, sir," greeted Coombs as he approached the elder Vulcan.

"Captain."

"When we find out where they're holding Commander Tucker and Agent Rawlings, what are your plans for retrieving them, Captain?" asked Reed. He moved from behind the couch to stand at Coombs' side.

"I am interested in that as well, Captain," said T'Pol. "It is fairly clear that some of your people are not trustworthy."

Coombs' face flushed with irritation, but he nodded. "So it seems," he replied. "The only two people outside of this Consulate who know I was at the hospital are your two guards, Lieutenant. Are they trustworthy?"

Reed visibly bristled. "They're two of my best, sir. I would trust them with my life."

Coombs smiled. "Well you trusted them with your captain's life, so that's good enough for me," he said.

The lieutenant nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"If you are unable to determine who is worthy of your trust and who is not, how will you select a team to retrieve the commander and agent without….tipping your hand?" asked Soval.

"I think we need to keep everyone at Starfleet Headquarters out of this," said Archer. "We can use the security team from Enterprise."

"Shouldn't we inform Admiral Gardner, sir?" asked Reed.

Archer shook his head. "I hate to say it, Malcolm, but we really don't know who we can trust and that includes the admiral."

"I agree," said Soval. "I will make my entire security staff available to you, Captain Coombs. Combined with Enterprise's contingent, you should have sufficient personnel for a successful assault."

"I don't know what to say, Ambassador," replied Coombs.

"There is nothing to say, Captain. I believe retrieving Commander Tucker of vital importance, as is the apprehension of this xenophobic faction. Vulcan will do its part in achieving both."

Archer's communicator suddenly chirped for attention and T'Pol's world froze.

"Archer."

"Captain, I think we've found something," replied Hoshi.

"Go ahead."

"There were references to 'away from the sun' in song verses and poetry, but none of those references seemed to have anything to do with our situation. Travis did find the numeric sequence in the literary files. It's an obscure novel written about ten years ago entitled….Away from the Sun."

"What's it about, Hoshi?"

"It's a mystery, sir, and it involves an underground bomb shelter."

"How does that help us find Trip? There aren't any bomb shelters in this area anymore."

"This is a long shot, Captain, but….."

"The facility under the bay," interrupted Reed excitedly. "Don't you remember, Captain? Just after the third world war, an eccentric old heiress had one of her companies begin construction on a compound under the bay. She was certain there would be another war and she wanted to be sure her family and friends had a place to go to hide out."

Archer's brows lifted. "Of course. But she died and they abandoned the project."

"But it did get partially completed, Captain," said Hoshi. "And all but forgotten."

"And that's where you think they're keeping Trip?"

"I can't be sure of that, sir. Agent Rawlings probably didn't know about the commander when he gave the message to his wife. I would guess, though, that this is the base of operations for the faction."

"It does sound like a logical conclusion, Captain," offered Soval.

"Captain Coombs?"

"Right now it's our best shot," replied Coombs.

Archer looked at T'Pol then to Reed. "All right, Hoshi. Good work. Send me the coordinates then have all security personnel transport there. Tell them to sit tight until we arrive. Understood?"

"Aye, Captain. Good luck, sir."

"Archer out."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know they're going to kill us both."

Trip glanced at Rawlings. "I know and I'm sorry," he replied.

The agent shifted his position slightly then groaned.

"Just lie still, Agent Rawlings," said Trip. "No telling what kind of internal injuries you have."

Rawlings settled. "Ely, Commander. You might as well call me Ely."

"All right, then lay still, Ely."

Rawlings chuckled then coughed. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Not too good. And the name's Trip."

"The drug should be wearing off by now."

"I can't remember stuff in as much detail anymore, but the pain hasn't faded at all."

"I'm sorry, Trip."

"You were doing what you had to do. I'd have done the same thing in your shoes." The engineer closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Do you know how they found you out?"

"Probably my wife, Jane. I told her to go to the Vulcans if anything ever happened to me. I knew they'd have someone watching her after what happened to Kyle, but I'd already given her the pouch."

"The pouch?"

"Kyle and I found out about the drug only a couple days ago. I memorized the formula then wrote it down and hid it away. Jane was the only one who knew where it was."

"What happened to Kyle?"

There was a sudden silence and Trip wondered if Rawlings had lost consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at the still form lying just in front of him.

"Kyle was a good man, Trip," said Rawlings finally. "Yeah, he didn't like the other species coming here and he took every opportunity to bad-mouth them, but when Tony told him about his plans to use the drug, Kyle got cold feet."

"Who killed him?"

"Admiral Gardner. I didn't even know Gardner was involved until he met Kyle and me at Kyle's house that day. Gardner caved in Kyle's skull." Rawlings stopped for a long moment. "Then I helped him clean up the evidence and bury the body up in the hills."

"Sounds like you did the only thing you could, Ely," placated Trip. "You were alone. He would've killed you, too."

"You don't know how many times I've told myself that, Trip. How many times I replay Kyle's murder in my head wondering what I could've done differently, but I was scared. Not scared for myself, but for Jane and our son." Rawlings voice cracked as he struggled for control. "That's when I told Jane to go to the Vulcans if anything happened. She didn't understand, but I made her promise me. I want to see her again, Trip. And I want to see our son."

"I know you do."

"But you also know I won't, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Ely."

Rawlings sniffed back tears. "It's not your fault, Trip."

Silence fell over the room. Trip leaned his head back again and listened to the steady drip of water that came from the far corner. His body hurt at every move and he knew he was still running a fever, but he realized suddenly what he had to do. He pushed back against the wall and rose to his feet.

"What are you doing?" asked Rawlings.

"I'm not going out without a fight, Ely. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"You've got a plan?"

"Um, not really," replied Trip then his eyes fell on the table. "Damn, why didn't I think of that earlier?"

"What?"

"The table. It's made of wood."

Rawlings slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at the table. "So it is."

"That means it's more than likely held together by screws," continued Trip. He took a step away from the wall then dropped to his knees with a gasp of pain. Focusing his eyes on his target, Trip got back to his feet and staggered the short distance to the table. He dropped back to his knees and peered underneath.

"Well?"

Trip nodded. "Yep, it's held together by screws," he replied.

"I don't suppose you have a screwdriver handy."

"Don't need one," replied Trip. He crawled around the table to where the padd lay shattered on the floor. He searched the fragments for a moment then smiled triumphantly. "This should do the trick." He picked up a shard and then turned back to the table. Still focused on his task at hand, Trip tried to flip the little table onto its top. He tried three times before he found success then he began loosening the screws one by one. He felt a small spark of hope as he hefted one of the table legs in his hands.

"Let me have one," said Rawlings.

Trip wiped the sweat from his eyes then looked at the bloodied agent who'd manage to crawl to his side.

"Come on, you could use my help," continued the other man with a slight smile.

"Okay," replied Trip. He removed another leg and handed it to Rawlings. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked.

"When the time comes, Trip, I'll stand."

Trip smiled. "I believe you." He got to his feet again and moved on unsteady legs to the door. He pressed his ear against it, but heard no movement on the other side. "Nothing yet."

"Tell me about her….your mate."

Trip looked at Ely in surprise. "What?"

"What's her name?"

"T'Pol. Her name is T'Pol."

"What's she like?"

Trip's gaze dropped to the piece of wood he held. "She's the smartest person I've ever met and also the kindest and gentlest. She's funny and warm and so beautiful, she takes your breath away."

"Doesn't sound like any Vulcan I've ever met."

Trip's eyes met Rawlings'. "There's more to them than meets the eye, Ely, believe me."

Rawlings lifted a hand in defense. "I believe you, I believe you," he said then his expression changed. "You love her very much, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

"Okay, then let's do this together, for Jane and for T'Pol."

"You've got yourself a deal." Trip pressed his ear against the door again. "I think they're coming." He moved to one side as Rawlings struggled to get to his feet. The agent moved slowly to the other side of the door then leaned heavily against the wall, casting a determined look at Trip.

Trip took a deep breath then when the door opened, he swung with every bit of strength he had left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Phlox disembarked the little shuttle pod quickly, followed by Archer and T'Pol. He could hear the sound of water lapping nearby and he peered through the trees to see the bay, the fading sunlight shimmering over it's surface. Reed stood at the center of a crowd of Vulcan and human personnel, his face set in steely determination. Phlox had seen that expression many times before and it filled the Denobulan with confidence.

Reed finished briefing his team then stepped over to Archer. "I never thought I'd be leading Vulcans on an assault," he said with mild astonishment.

"We are no longer a violent species, Lieutenant, but we will protect our own," replied T'Pol evenly.

Reed looked at the first officer oddly. "I meant no offense, Commander."

"And none was taken."

Archer looked at T'Pol for a long moment. "Are you going to be okay in there?"

"Yes," replied the first officer. "He is here, Captain, and I will do whatever I have to do to find him. I will not, however, allow my emotions to dictate my actions. Your concern is appreciated, but it is not necessary."

The captain lifted his chin and eyed his science officer. "All right, Commander."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I think it would be best if you stayed here. You're in no…." began Reed.

"I'm coming, Lieutenant," interrupted Archer curtly. He turned his eyes to Reed. "I'll stay at the rear with Phlox, but I'm coming."

Reed regarded his commanding officer for a long moment. "Aye, sir," he finally relented. "We haven't found any kind of detection sensors here on the surface, but we will no doubt encounter them in the tunnel. We'll be moving fast, Captain, so….."

"Don't worry about me, Lieutenant. You just concentrate on finding Trip."

The armory officer nodded once then moved back to the front of his team. T'Pol started to follow him.

"Keep your wits about you, Commander," advised Archer.

T'Pol paused momentarily in stride then continued forward to join Reed at the front of the assault team.

"She's a trained operative, Captain."

Archer nodded. "I know, but this is different, Doctor. This is Trip." He pulled his phase pistol from its holster and proceeded forward.

The access tunnel was cold and damp. Phlox glanced up over his head then shivered. They'd been moving quickly downward for several minutes already so he knew there were hundreds of meters of water above them. He turned his gaze back to the men and women ahead of him; this was no time to develop a case of claustrophobia, he chided himself mildly.

Beside Phlox, Archer was managing to keep up. His breathing was labored, but his stride was strong. The doctor kept a close eye on the captain knowing he was working on pure adrenaline. As much as he wanted Archer to stop and rest, he knew there was no chance of that. Archer was determined to find his friend and no one, not even a well-intentioned doctor, was going to stop him.

They met with the first of the resistance a few minutes later. The Vulcans and humans made an impressive team, sidestepping phaser fire then returning it with imposing accuracy. They moved forward more quickly, knowing their presence had been detected.

Phlox gripped his medical bag tightly and followed the team deeper into the damp belly of the earth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The jolt of intense anger followed by pain hit T'Pol out of nowhere so she failed to react to the man running towards her with his sidearm drawn. Reed pushed her aside then fired, dropping the man in stride.

"Commander?"

"We need to find him, Lieutenant….now."

Reed nodded and picked up his pace. They'd made it passed the resistance in the tunnel and had entered a large inner sanctum filled with civilians. Only a few fought the assault team while others dropped to their knees with hands clasped behind their heads.

T'Pol caught one young woman by the arm and spun her around. "Where are they holding Commander Tucker?" she demanded.

The woman looked frightened and T'Pol could feel her trembling under her hand. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "Please don't hurt me."

"Where is Commander Tucker?"

"They're keeping him down there," replied the woman. She pointed a trembling finger down a hallway to T'Pol's right.

"Lieutenant! This way!" shouted the Vulcan above the din.

Reed saw her and nodded, easily falling in step with her as she headed down the hall. As they approached, she could see an open door at the end. Just in time, T'Pol saw the flash of light catch on a weapon and she dropped and rolled, coming up on her knees and firing at the same time. She caught the arm of the assailant and the weapon clattered to the ground. She fired again and the man fell in a heap.

Getting back to her feet, T'Pol followed Reed through the doorway. She stopped. Trip was lying on the floor, a piece of blood-soaked wood clutched tightly in one hand.

Spanek stood over him, his strange pistol aimed directly at the engineer's head. "Take one more step and I'll….."

Reed fired and the agent dropped.

T'Pol moved quickly to Trip, her heart pounding in her chest. She fell to her knees and felt his neck for a pulse. It was there. Expelling the breath she'd been holding, T'Pol moved her hand to Trip's cheek. His skin was hot with fever. She gathered him up in her arms and cradled him against her. His eyes fluttered then opened.

"Be still, Ashayam," whispered T'Pol. "You are safe."

Trip smiled in response then let his eyes fall closed again.

"In here, Phlox!" shouted Reed from behind T'Pol.

Phlox and Archer both appeared at her side.

"How is he?" asked the captain as he dropped to his knees.

T'Pol heard the captain's question, but she did not trust her voice to answer him.

Phlox pulled a hypospray from his bag. "This is the counteragent," he said then he pressed the little device to Trip's neck and released its contents. "It should begin working in just a short time." The doctor ran a scanner over the engineer's inert form then nodded his head. "He has a some bruises and contusions, but nothing too serious."

Archer let out a long breath of relief. He reached a shaking hand up to gently squeeze Trip's arm.

"Agent Rawlings is over there, Captain," said Reed in a hushed voice. "I'm afraid he's dead. There's another body just inside the door. It's the admiral, Captain. His skull's been caved in. It looks like Trip and Rawlings put up quite a fight."

Phlox shook his head. "Remarkable," he said. "I'm not certain how the commander did it in his current condition."

"He's tough as nails, Doc," said Archer with an affectionate smile.

T'Pol pulled Trip closer then glanced quickly at Rawlings' where he lay against the wall. She looked back down at her mate. She gritted her teeth against a wave of emotion, using all her inner strength to find her center. She had him back and he was safe. She felt deep sadness for Jane Rawlings, but also relief that it was not Trip who had died.

"Come on, T'Pol," said Archer gently. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Let's get him out of here."

T'Pol met her captain's eyes and held them. For just a moment, the primal need to protect her mate hit her and she clutched Trip even tighter. Then she saw in Archer's eyes his own relief that his friend was alive. He cared deeply for her mate and she trusted him.

Slowly, T'Pol released Trip and watched while he was loaded onto a stretcher. Reed extended a hand to her and T'Pol grasped it, allowing the lieutenant to help her to her feet. She turned to see Rawlings' body being covered by a light blanket.

T'Pol closed her eyes. "I grieve with thee, Jane Rawlings," she whispered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CONTINUED


	6. Chapter Six

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CHAPTER SIX

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The afternoon of Agent Ely Rawlings' funeral was chilly, yet surprisingly bright for San Francisco at that time of year. Trip stood beside T'Pol, his hand holding hers, but hidden in the folds of their overcoats. He looked over the casket to Rawlings' young wife. She held her son in her arms, tears falling unheeded down her cheeks. His heart broke for the young woman and for the son who would never know his father.

Trip felt T'Pol's hand tighten over his. He could sense her grief, but also her concern for him and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Her concern, however, didn't subside.

After the eulogy was complete, Trip walked back to the shuttle pod flanked by Archer and T'Pol. Malcolm, Phlox, Travis, and Hoshi followed close behind, all walking in silence.

"Commander Tucker?"

Trip stopped and turned to see Rawlings' wife approaching. "Mrs. Rawlings?"

"My name is Jane, Commander," said the young woman with a fragile smile. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" repeated Trip incredulously.

Jane's eyes filled with tears. "For being with Ely. I'm grateful he wasn't alone, Commander. That he was with someone he could consider a friend."

"Jane, I…." Trip began, but his voice faltered. He took a deep, steadying breath. "His last thoughts were of you and your son," he continued finally. "He loved you both very much."

Jane smiled. "I know he did. And I'm going to make sure Joshua knows what an amazing man his father was." She reached out with one arm, her son held in the other, and embraced Trip.

"I'm so sorry," Trip whispered as he wrapped both of them in his arms. He kissed the top of Jane's head gently then let them go. Joshua started to cry and he could hear Jane talking to him softly as she walked away.

"Ashayam?" said T'Pol after a long moment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The ride back to Enterprise was a quiet one. Trip spent his time gazing out the side porthole at the Earth as they pulled away from it, wondering if there were other xenophobic factions forming beneath the swirling clouds. They'd managed to apprehend Gardner's group, but Trip knew there were still those beneath those fluffy clouds who agreed with the admiral's beliefs. He knew the problem hadn't died with Carlton Gardner.

When they arrived back at the ship, Trip headed for his quarters, T'Pol quietly following him. He wanted to change then get down to engineering and put the events of the previous days as far behind him as he could.

T'Pol sat on his bunk as he pulled a uniform from his storage locker. "I don't believe Dr. Phlox has released you to duty yet," she said.

"I'm only going to check in, T'Pol," Trip replied sharply. "I'm not planning on working a full shift."

"I'm not certain that is wise in your current state of mind."

Trip turned on her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

T'Pol simply looked back at him in response. Trip took off his shirt and threw it aside. He knew he shouldn't feel angry, but it was there, a burning fire building deep in his gut. Ely Rawlings had been an innocent who didn't have to die just like his sister had been. Two people cut down for no reason when their lives were just beginning. And Joshua Rawlings deserved to know his father. It just wasn't fair.

"Ashayam."

"Just leave, T'Pol," snapped Trip as he slipped on his black undershirt.

"No, I will not."

Trip stopped buttoning the shirt and stared at T'Pol in disbelief. "I want you to leave," he repeated harshly.

"And I told you I will not," replied T'Pol, her voice even and calm.

"Please, T'Pol. Let me deal with this by myself, okay?"

T'Pol stood from the bunk and moved to stand in front of Trip. She took one of his hands in hers and looked up at him. Through her touch, he could feel all her love and support and it shook him to his soul.

"You no longer have to….deal with things alone, Ashayam."

Trip hesitated, holding T'Pol's eyes. Part of him still wanted to shove away his pain; it was easier to deal with that way, but he knew the woman before him wasn't going to allow that.

As if in response to his thoughts, T'Pol reached up and touched his cheek lightly, her expression serene, but her eyes swimming with emotion. "You are no longer alone."

Trip stared at her for a long moment then he finally smiled. "You're stubborn, you know that?" He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head; she fit so perfectly against him. "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because the alternative is simply unacceptable."

Trip felt his resolve shatter at her words. Whether he deserved it or not, he had T'Pol's heart. Regardless of all his faults and flaws, she was still standing with him, holding him, bolstering him with her incredible strength. She hadn't walked away.

He pressed his lips to her hair, closed his eyes, and let himself fall, knowing she was there to catch him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

THE END

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


End file.
